


What She Needs.

by Bishmonster



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Can you say, Darcy Lewis Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Meyhaps some anal fingering, Minor Violence, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Once again I tag smut, Pining, Polyamory, Possessive Natasha Romanov, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Slow Burn, Smut, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tropes, hand wavy action scene, negative body issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Fluffy Fluffy Angst about relationships that will eventually turn into smut. actual facts smut.:::::: on hiatus ::::::





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the manifesto of Procrastination Nation. I am the leader and mascot.

"You know what she needs." the man's voice was full of ire and the smug knowledge that he knew what was best, for everyone, but especially for her. "A good, hard beating." The gleam in his eye was one of sadism. Bucky wanted to show him exactly what good, hard beating meant.

"I'm pretty sure she needs a world where men don't measure value by the pound." Steve let the cruel man decide if he meant weight or money, since he actually meant both. His countrymen just didn't recognize the British term. 

Darcy Lewis was ignoring them all. She was too busy cursing at Tony Stark for once again going down the rabbit hole of science benders. She didn't care if he had discovered a mole in the SI labs and had developed an algorithm over night to route out the nefarious creature. She was too busy being concerned by his caffeine overdose and the dark circles under his eyes. Tony Stark was a hundred times worse than Jane when it came to care and feeding. She was new to the program and made a mental note to step up her game. 

Tony, for his part, enjoyed the attention and the victory. The mole hadn't made it very far into the servers before Tony, with the help of Jarvis, had routed him out. The SuperSoldier Twins were quick to action, catching the intruder and bringing him to Tony for interrogation before the SuperSpy Twins took over all the fun and games. Darcy's fusing over him was just icing on the cake. He liked her creative language skills. The one blit on the whole affaire had been when the asshole hacker had called his favorite lab manage a "fat whore". She had paid him no mind, but Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee looked like they had a very tenuous hold on their nobility when it came to not torturing a prisoner. Tony would make sure Natashalie heard about the slur. No one talked about his people like that. 

A hand off was made. Clint and Natasha were to take the prisoner to Shield for question. Darcy made Tony follow her to the Common Floor. She was going make him a sandwich if he promised to lay down for the duration. She secretly hoped he would pass out before she was done. Steve and Bucky followed, partly because of the food, but mostly because both men gravitated toward the lab manager like she was the sun. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't so painful to watch. Darcy was one hundred percent unaware of their interest in her. 

Thor was on the Common Floor when the troop arrived. He was staring morosely at the toaster oven. 

"Not another one." Tony muttered to himself. "Jarvis, please, in the future, cut of the power to all appliances when Thor is in the kitchen."

"I have Sir." the AI intoned. Darcy, Steve and Bucky marveled how a computer program could know to sound amused. 

"Oh! I see! Thor, come away from there and let Lewis do her magic." Tony commanded. 

"I was unaware Lady Darcy had powers." The future Prince questioned. 

"A figure of speech. And speaking of figures, have I told you lately you that you have a lovely one." Tony was speaking to Darcy. She smiled at him and scratched her nose with her middle finger. 

"Yes, she does." Thor agreed. His puzzlement was clear. 

"Thank you, Thor. Would you like pop tarts or would you like a sandwich?" Darcy asked, getting the ingredients ready to feed three fast metabolisms and a mechanic. 

"Anything you make I would gladly feast upon. Your abilities at the hearth are legendary and one day my people with hear tales of them." Thor bowed, to her delight. She couldn't stop the giggle that fell out of her mouth. 

"And that is what I meant by magic, buddy." Tony said, he was already on the couch, one foot on the floor, leg shaking. He probably should have laid off the last carafe of dark roast. 

"Aha! I see!" Thor exclaimed. "Tell me friend, what has you on edge?"

"Tony caught a mole." Steve said. 

"Is it a foul creature? Giant as a bilgesnipe? Why did you not call for me? Mjolnir and I would have enjoyed the exercise." Thor was not dressed in his armor or his cape. He wore a simple black t-shirt and stone washed jeans. He was also barefoot. But no one could deny his strength and warrior-like mentality. 

"A spy, Thor." Darcy instructed still busy building food stuffs. 

"Ah. Congratulations Anthony." Thor joined him in the living area. The television stayed off and the four men quietly discussed the victory. "I shall snap his neck for impugning the Lady Darcy's honor! He will feel the wrath of my hammer!"

"Easy there killer." Tony held up his hands. "You cannot kill him for being an asshole."

"I don't see why not." The Prince of Asgard was not exactly pouting. 

"Believe me, we would if we could." Steve said heartedly.

"But... can't." Bucky finished for him. 

Moments later the conversation was over when Darcy laid a platter of thick, vegetable and meat filled sandwiches on the counter. She eyed them until she was satisfied they were eating heartedly. 

"My work here is done. Tony, sleep after this. It's Friday afternoon, anything in the labs can wait. Take a nap and then take Pepper out someplace fancy. She will appreciate the surprise. I promise." She threw a shred and blue-eyed wink at her employer. Well, kind of her employer. Pepper signed the checks. "I'm gonna go veg out and watch all of series four of Sherlock."

"Ugh! Darcy! The movies were so much better!"

"Agreed. But those cheekbones, yo."

"Whose cheekbones?" Bucky asked because he knew Steve wouldn't. Jealousy always made that punk mute. 

"Benedict Cumberbatch." Tony and Darcy said at the same time.

"That's not a real name." Steve denied, then blushed when he was laughed at.

"I'm afraid so." Tony patted the Captain on the forearm. His brown eyes were sparkling with mischief. Steve should've taken it as a warning. "Darcy Loo-who! You should take the old fogies with you!" He sounded absolutely thrilled with the possibility. Darcy suspected the coffee and sleep deprivation had addled his brain. 

"Um..." She pressed her lips together nervously. She didn't want to say no. She also didn't want to pressure the Super Soldiers into spending time with her. Surely, they had better things to do. The two men in questions were looking at each other using a water downed version of the Esp Clint and Natasha had. She wasn't sure what Bucky's raised eyebrows or Steve's parted lips meant and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to find out. 

"We don't have to come if you don't want us to, Darce." Good ole Steve. Her new buddy, her new pal. He never wanted to put anyone out. She just wasn't sure if he wasn't just trying to bow out gracefully, without hurting her feelings. Not that he could. She had zero expectations when it came to the perfection that was Steve Rogers, matched only by Bucky Barnes. 

Bucky looked pissed when no one said anything. "Actually, we have that thing." He said. 

"What thing? Why did no one tell me there was a thing? I wanna do the thing! Invite me to the thing!' Tony demanded. He was still laying down, as per Darcy's orders, lazily eating his sandwich, layer by layer. He currently had a piece of lettuce in his goatee. "Will there be mud wrestling at the thing?" He lifted only his head by the neck.

"Tony!" Darcy admonished. "Leave them alone. They're busy and you don't get to do any of the things until you sleep at least five hours. And shower."

"You're mean." Ironman was definitely pouting at her. He also looked like he'd lost ten rounds with Morpheus. 

"Get some rest. I'm out! Peace!" She flounced off like she did everyday. As if she didn't have a care in the world. They would never know how her palms sweat and her heart ached. They would never see the fingernails she dug into her thighs.

It wasn't until she was safely ensconced in the elevator that Thor turned to his teammates. "You are both idiots." He was shaking his head at them. "Lady Darcy is a fine example of womanhood. You had best step up and claim her before another suitor comes forward."

"Who are you talking to?" Demanded Bucky. "Me or Stevie."

"Both." The Prince said, like they were dumber than a box of bricks. 

"She can't have us both." Steve protested. "And we are not going to fight over her."

"You both care for her. I don't see where the problem lie. It would be a sound and loving triad." Thor instructed. He really did not understand why they were not going to her immediately and taking her in their arms. Lady Darcy deserved the love of two honorable warriors. Had he not fallen in Love with his Jane, he would've taken a closer look at the girl. But his Love for Jane made him blind to all other women now. It wasn't a shame. Thor cared for Darcy in the way of brothers and he wanted her nice and settled. It would be a boon if she were to be committed to his friends, even if they were foolishly wasting time.

"Polyamory is not very popular." Tony was slowly nodding off even though he was fighting it. He wanted to see how this conversation ended. "More than just some halfwit spy would call her rude names." Which he would lawsuit the shit out of should he ever hear of it. Not that he would ever admit that.

"Tis strange to put boundaries on love. Do the people here not understand how rare and special it is to find a triad?"

"No, they don't. They think its wrong and amoral." Steve answered even though Thor was being rhetorical. 

"Again, I claim it to be strange." Thor said, he left to find his Lady of Science. He needed her soothing touch to calm his troubled mind. 

Steve and Bucky stayed with Tony until he was snoring on the couch. Steve took Tony's half eaten sandwich off of his belly before it ended up on the floor. Bucky cleaned up their mess. The dishes were quickly washed and the left overs, what little there was, were stored in the refrigerator. 

"Did she take a sandwich with her?" Bucky asked Steve. Steve always seemed to notice stuff like that. 

"No. She didn't eat while she was here either."

"Do you think she heard that rat bastard?"

"I don't know how she couldn't Buck. He was screaming at her."

"Yeah. You're right. She just acted so cool about the whole thing. I wanted to sock that guy in the face. Southpaw style."

"As amusing as his broken jaw would've been..." Steve's grin was infectious and Bucky couldn't help but laugh at him. "Seriously. What Thor said... about the triad? Do you think that could work? I mean... I don't know how much longer I can hold out. And we made a vow."

"And we don't even know if she likes either one of us much less both. I don't know Stevie, it seems too good to be true. The three of us, together. Would you even want that? To share, I mean." Bucky's hair fell in his face and he didn't bother to brush it back. He had loaned Darcy his last hair tie when hers broke that morning. Steve had watched the exchange with mixed emotions. He was happy Bucky was opening up enough to let Darcy close. He was mildly jealous he didn't have a hair tie to give her and with that absurd thought he was ashamed of himself for feeling one iota of resentment towards his best friend for helping out the girl of his dreams. 

"I don't know Buck, I've never thought of it. Nothing like that would've been accepted back in our day. And I'm pretty sure it ain't too popular now. What I do know is I would never do anything to lose you, even if that means being in a queer relationship with you."

"You can't use that word now. It's politically incorrect." Bucky's smirk was teasing. Steve rolled his eyes heavenward. 

"You know I meant the true definition of the word and not the colloquialism. Don't give me that crap." Steve punched his friend in the arm. 

"Rude, punk, real rude." Bucky said with no heat. He looked at the empty platter he was drying. "I bet she's hungry."

"She didn't take a lunch today..." Steve agreed, putting the dry plates away.

"And I bet she forgot to stock her ice box." Bucky continued. 

"She's too busy trying to feed all of us." Steve defended. She was always busy trying to take care of someone.

"I bet she'd be real happy if we take her one of these delicious sandwiches." Bucky pondered.

"There's a pint of Haagen-dazs in the freezer. Cherry Vanilla. Her favorite." Steve made moves to get it out. Along with three spoons. Do you think she would share?"

"Looks like we're gonna find out." Bucky said, eyes of steel matching his metal arm. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness. All the Awkward.

 "Miss Lewis, sorry for the interruption. Captain Roger's and Sgt. Barnes are outside the door." Jarvis paused the television she wasn't actually watching.

"Thank you Jay. Did they say what they wanted?" Darcy did not get up from the couch where she was buried under her favorite afghan. She'd made it while in London, waiting for Jane to pull her head out of her ass and come back to the land of the living. It was fluorescent pink and Lime green. An eyesore, according to her bestie. Darcy did not agree. It had given her many hours of comfort and warmth.

"No, Miss Lewis." The AI sounded regretful. Tony and his opus sometimes creeped her out no matter how helpful it was.

For a moment, Darcy thought about not responding. She really did not want company, a rarity. However, her nerves were raw. Each sound was scraping nails along a chalk board, a heavy metal chair on concrete. She had a pounding headache to go with her hurt feelings. This day was firmly labeled under the "shit day" category and she just wanted to decompress and maybe cry a little. But only a little, just enough to get it out of her system so she could start fresh in the morning.

"They are quite insistent upon entrance."

"Alright, let them in." She instantly regretted that decision. She was in her favorite pajamas, covered in cartoon Mew mews, with a black tankini and no bra. Fine. She could just stay under her blanket until she found out what they wanted. Then she could subtly boot them out the door.

Yeah. Right. 

"Darce, are you alright Doll?" Bucky came to the couch and knelt on the ground. He used his flesh hand to feel her forehead. His brow was crinkled with worry.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. She never could help but smile at him. He was adorable.

"You're all wrapped up. It's June." Steve told her, like he wasn't sure she didn't know.

"Air conditioning is a wondrous thing. Maybe one day I will tell you all about it." Darcy used her drollest voice. Bucky snorted and stood up. She fist bumped his metal hand. He made it explode and she beamed at him like a proud Mama. "So..." she said when they both stood over her awkwardly. The dorks. "What's up?"

"Oh!" Steve said, handing her a plate with a sandwich on it. "For you."

"Thank you Steven. But I already ate." There was no way in hell she was going to eat in front of them. Even if her stomach was suddenly in the game and ravenous. And making embarrassing noises.

"Lie." Bucky said, sitting next to her on the couch. He picked up her feet and put them in his lap making her turn in her seat. He took the plate from Steve and put it on her turned up knees. "Eat up darlin'" 

Steve for his part, didn't make an issue of it. He sat on the settee and stretched his legs out. She had always had a healthy appreciation of her favorite reading spot. Now, she wondered what it would be like to cuddle up with him. Not that that was an actual option. He would never want to cuddle with her on the comfy seat. Of course, she never thought she would have her feet in the Winter Soldier's lap either.

Something strange was afoot.

"Is this the Sherlock thing you and Stark were fangirling over." Bucky indicated the paused screen.

"Kudos on appropriate use of 'fan girl'" She told him.

"I've been paying attention." He wasn't exactly blushing.

For want of anything better to say, like another invitation to stay and watch the series from the beginning, Darcy took a bite of her sandwich. She made a damn fine sandwich, made better by the thumb rubbing her instep. She put her food on the plate so she wouldn't drop it when her hands relaxed with pleasure. Bucky put her foot down. Testing a theory because spysassin or not, James Barnes was about as subtle as a brick, she picked up her sandwich.

"You cannot be seriously trying to Pavlov me into eating." She kicked at him, cursing when her toe caught his metal elbow.

"Easy there, Doll." He was laughing at her and holding her still by the ankles. "Can't blame me for trying."

"Actually, I can, and I can kick you out!" Darcy did not like being manipulated, no ifs ands or buts. She was incredibly aware of how weak she was when it came to the attention of the two Brooklyn Boys. No way in hell was she going to give into whatever little game they were playing. Not that she thought they were trying to be malicious with her. Not like Ian. Still, Darcy was determined to stand her ground.

"Are you going to kick me out too?" Steve asked. A blonde lock of hair falling in his ridiculously pretty unhappy face.

"Urgh. Yes. Both of you, out!" She yelled, uncaring if she was being rude. She stood up and pointed at the door, to be perfectly clear 

"Ok, sweetheart." Steve said on his way out, pulling along a protesting Bucky. "Eat up and we will see you tomorrow night."

Well, fuck. That stupid party. Darcy had completely forgot. Fuck Tony Stark and his incessant need to socialize. For charity or Whatever. Dammit. Now she had to find a dress.

 

 ********

 

"Did you see that, the fire in her eyes? Man, she's so fucking beautiful! How in the hell did we get so lucky to find her? I mean, I've been with some lookers, but Steve! When she stood up? That body, those curves. Don't laugh but I think I could swoon."

"You're and idiot as well as a jerk." Steve told him. He had not let go of Bucky's arm and was dragging him to the elevator. "You got an eyeful alright, but you pissed her off. She's not with either one of us yet and she wont be if you keep making her mad."

"She wasn't mad. She was embarrassed. I know it's been a long while but I was the one with a sister." Steve couldn't argue with that logic.

"You gotta be sweet to her Buck."

"Sweet? I was being sweet." He grumbled in defense. Steve didn't argue but he didn't let up either until they were back in their apartment. Bucky couldn't believe it was still so early. Time seemed to stop anytime he was around Darcy. Yet, he never felt like he could get enough time with her.

"I think we should make our move tomorrow." Steve was standing by the window, looking out into a New York he wasn't entirely comfortable with. All that uncertainty about living in the future and trying to navigate his way around this foreign country he would defend until death, went away when he was with Darcy. Now, in his apartment with his best friend, he couldn't help but feel even more lost.

"At Stark's dance? What a romantic." Bucky rolled his eyes but he didn't argue. Much. "Don't you think that's a little soon? I mean, we've only just today, talked about doing this together. We still don't even know if she likes us."

"She wouldn't have been so upset if there were no feelings." Steve pointed out. "I've been thinking about what Thor said, about other suitors. Do you really want to have competition?"

"Hell no." Bucky agreed. Some fool touching their girl? Nope.

"We get her thinking about it. Promise her we are serious and figure out the rest as we go." Steve was already coming up with battle plans, scenarios to corner Darcy and kiss her until she was cross eyed.

"And if she doesn't." Bucky's attempt at playing devil's advocate was powerful even though the words burned the air up in his lungs.

"Positive thinking Buck, it's the only way through this." The curse bothered Steve more than the pillow he ducked to avoid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Romanoff has her say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this story! I hope everyone enjoys reading it!!!!!

"What the hell Natalia. Ease up." Bucky was face first into the sparring mat with one very pissed off redhead. He wasn't sure what he had done, but he was immediately ready to apologize. She huffed at him and pressed harder with her socked foot on his neck. The Black Widow leaned down and ominously told him:

"I know what you are up to. You and Boy Wonder." With his vision going black, Bucky was in no state to defend himself. He wasn't sure what she was referring to either but that might've been lack of oxygen to his brain. "And I won't have you two dicking around with her."

Aha. This was about Darcy.  This was about Natalia being protective of Darcy. How those two ever became friends... He didn't want to know. He just knew to be respectful of it. As did Steve, whom was standing like a helpless lump at the edge of the mat. He had his hands on his hips and a disapproving look on his face. Not helpful, punk. Not helpful at all. Whatever happened to taking down bullies?

"Darcy does not need you to play games with her. She's had enough of that already. If you continue to..."

"Hey, now, that is uncalled for. We are not playing games. We care about her. We want to be with her. Nat, you know I would never... She's too special for that." Steve was shaking his head, completely in denial of anything negative happening to Darcy. Then with laser focus he pinned Natasha in place. "What do you mean, 'she's had enough of that'"

Natalia eased up on Bucky, letting him breathe. She did not let him get up. He knelt on the mat until she was ready. Bucky understood what it was like to care about someone and not know how to express it in a healthy way. For the first few months, deprogrammed but still relying on the Winter Soldier persona to get through the day, Steve had had to put up with all kinds of crazy. Chasing Barton out of the air ducts had been the most fun. Cutting up all the apples looking for bombs, still kind of embarrassing. Nat had less practice than Bucky at getting past those wildly protective feelings. Not that he could blame her, he was having a bevy of protective feelings for the buxom brunette himself. 

"Tell us Natalia. We need to know." He did not try cajoling her. It wouldn't work and also she would see right through him. And not be pleased.

"It is not my story to tell." She hedged. 

"Something bad happened." Steve whispered to himself. Nodding his head like he already knew. "Last year. Right before Thor brought Jane and Darcy here. You wouldn't remember, Buck. You wouldn't even leave the rooms then."

"Shield had a man on Dr. Foster. Ian Boothby." She said. 

"They dated." Steve remembered. "I read it in Thor's file before they moved in. The weren't together for long. She broke up with him."

"It was bad." Nat, the Queen of the understatement. "Jane threatened to test out one of her portals on him."

Both men shuddered. The little astrophysicist could be just as scary as any of the big bads out there. She was one missing pop tart away from supervillainy. Luckily, Darcy kept a fresh supply just for her. 

"He abused her." Bucky said, hearing the flatness of his own voice. 

Nat shrugged. "Abuse comes in many forms, as you well know. The marks he left on her are unseen."

"Where is he now?" asked Steve. 

"Taken care of." Nat's smile was little and full of satisfaction. She relaxed her posture and held out a hand to the kneeling Bucky. 

"Good." Surprisingly, Steve stated. He trusted that Ian Boothby would not be a problem any longer. He just couldn't let him think to hard about it. Nat was looking at him questioningly but she did not voice it. She stood battle ready but she was listening and that was all he could ask for. 

"You're serious about her?" Her voice was softness of steel. 

"Yes."

"Definitely."

Pure mischievousness stole over her face. She smirked at the two men. "Fine, but I still get my Darcy time. You will not bogart her."  
Bucky looked like he was going to protest. Steve cut in before he could. "Agreed." He said, shaking his head at his best friend. "But you have to help us. Neither one of us knows how to woo her... together." He grimaced on the word. 

"It's all about communication, Rogers. I know you find it hard, but you have to actually talk to her." Nat turned to Bucky, "and not blow steam up her ass."

"Kinky Natalia. But the conversation is on us. If you could focus please." Bucky retorted. 

"Just talk to her. Find out what she wants. If she's even interested. If she isn't you had better back off. I don't know how to use Jane's portals but I'm sure she would teach me. She has been looking for live test subjects. I'm not entirely sure if they have to be willing." With that parting shot she left the gym. 

The morning was still early, the dawn just over the horizon. Natasha thought it was the perfect time to wake her Darcy. Jarvis didn't make any protests when she overrode his code. The apartment was dark, and messy. Natasha liked how Darcy made the space hers and wasn't trained to keep her area neat. Natasha could relax here. Unwind. She was safe with Darcy, to be herself, a little morose, a little bit dorky and a hundred percent troll. Having a female friend had never appealed to Natasha. Not during the early years, there was too much competition and then when it became clear what was happening, Natasha didn't want to get attached. When she defected, Clint had been her only friend. Their lifestyles were too convoluted, too messy to make and keep friends. Any woman she had contact with was usually the mark, or associated with the mark. Those types of relationships were based on lies. Natasha was so very tired of all the lies. 

But with Darcy, she didn't have to lie. Darcy knew about the red in her ledger. Natasha didn't know how she knew. Even after Natasha had let loose all those files, safe guards had been put into place. She suspected the little hacker had idle hands when Jane or Tony was too busy to need her or sleeping the science off. Darcy never spoke of it and she respected there were things Natasha could not share. She never prodded, never even asked what was wrong when the spy came to her, bruised and bleary eyed, she just opened her arms. Natasha felt such relief in her presence it was like a cool bath on the hottest of days. The comfort, at first foreign and strange and unwelcome, was now a drug she couldn't quit. 

This situation with the Soldier boys was worrisome. Not because Natasha thought they would hurt Darcy. She just didn't want to lose her either. Women, in Natasha's experience, became entirely different people when they were in relationships. The I's become we's, and it was frustrating to see. Darcy was one out of the three people Natasha let close and the only woman. She would be heartbroken to lose her to some stupid boys. 

Her quarry was passed out, star-fished and blissfully unaware, in the middle of her bed. Blankets and pillows cocooned her. Natasha was tempted to snuggle in with her but the day was wasting away and they had things to get done. She mercilessly pulled Darcy out of the bed by her ankle. The girl had fuzzy pink socks on.

Natasha wondered if she should ask to borrow them or just take them and bring them back when she was done.

"Rude!" came the scratchiest cries. "I was dreaming about Mai-tais on the beach. Sunshine. HMMM. Let me sleep witch!"

"No. Up and at 'em." 

"That sounds weird coming out of your mouth. I don't want to get up. It's my day off! I want to sleeeeeeeeeeeep!" Darcy was pouting. 

"No more sleeping." Natasha told her. "Time for shopping. We need dresses for Stark's party tonight. He's buying" She held up a black credit card for Darcy to see. "You have fifteen minutes to shower and change and meet me in the lobby."

"What? No! That sounds like a terrible idea. I don't want to go to this stupid party."

"You sound like a child." Natasha couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. Stark's last party had been uncomfortably stiff. Tony had been absent and some old biddy had made snide comments about the easiest target, Darcy. The girl had done her best to keep her head up but the woman had been relentless. When noises about Darcy's relationship with Stark had reached Natasha, she had abducted her friend. They spent the rest of the night drinking Stark's shitty bourbon and spray painting his robots with glitter. "How will you dance with your Soldier's if you do not come?"

"What in the name of gravy are you talking about? I don't have any soldiers. Don't raise that eyebrow at me! I'm serious." Thick brown curls obscured half of Darcy's face but Natasha could see how red it was. 

"I see. So I've been imagining two grown puppies sniffing around you like you're prime rib for months."

"Gross analogy!" Darcy cried. "It's too early for this nonsense!"

"Do I need to tell them to back off." Natasha lost her smile. She would gladly take care of this business well before tonight. Darcy only had to say the word.   
"They are not interested in me. You've been dipping into the vodka Tasha. I'm not... They don't... Urggggg."

"If any words come out of that mouth that are not super flattering about my beautiful, smart, sassy friend, I cannot guarantee the severity of my actions. We talked about this."

"I know. I know. I'm working on it. But still. Aren't they in love, with like, each other?"

"Outside of my paygrade. I'm afraid you'll have to ask them that yourself. And then let me get you drunk so you can tell me." 

"Oh! Like you don't already know! I'm on to you Tasha, trying to get me to adult. Well, too bad for you! I will never give in! I will never surrender! What are you doing? Put that phone away! I swear to Gawd if you take a picture... OH MY GAWD!!!! DELETE THAT RIGHT THIS SECOND!!!!" Darcy jumped up off the floor and did her best to wrestle the phone from her friend. By the end of it she was panting and sweating. Natasha looked as fresh and cool as she had when she woke up. "Who did you send that too?"

"No one... yet. Get your ass in the shower. Fifteen minutes." 

"Or what?"

"Or I will make that picture my profile on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram."

"You hate all of those things. I run those for you! How do you even have the passwords." Darcy fish mouthed when Natasha smirked at her. "Fine. But... coffee." She finished lamely. 

"I'll have a caramel macchiato waiting for you when you get down."  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severely missing having WiFi at home. I have to wait to post until I'm at work. The only part of the whole situation that I look forward to. Less than Five Weeks till I head out to Cali!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy uses her taser.

Dress shopping was dumb, shoe shopping another level of hell. Natasha was a cruel task master making Darcy try on the most asinine dresses. There was no way in hell that delicate fabric could contain the...er...girls. No. Way. 

"This isn't a costume party and I'm not going as Hooker Barbie, Tasha, please stop, I'm wearing the black one!" 

"You wear too many dull colors. The teal is right for your skin... or the red. Both boys would like the red." Darcy pretended to not hear her friend. The red was sexy, a satin affair with a sweetheart neckline and a little capped sleeved jacket to cover her arms. The hem long, stopping mid calf. Which made her legs look longer. The dress was actually pretty perfect. Only it was super formfitting. Like it would take an act of the Allfather to get her in the thing. No thank you. 

She liked the black. It billowed out at hergenerous hips and covered her up from toe and all the way to the neck with pretty lace. Tasha said it looked like something a babushka would wear to a funeral, whatever the hell that meant. Darcy was determined to get the black dress, every girl needed a LBD.

The teal was absolutely out of the question. The beading alone was too... much, and the neckline didn't stop until her navel. She wouldn't even come out of the dressing room much less walk into a crowded ballroom at the Met. She spent several out of body minutes poking at her flesh spilling out of the gap in the dress. She giggled at it imagining Stark's jaw dropping right to the floor. 

She wasn't sure how the Super Soldiers would react to it but she was positive she did not want to find out. The teal was a big fat "No."

"If you do not get the red... I can make you." Tasha was clearly serious about the second skin masquerading as a dress. 

"But you won't, because you love me!"

Tasha didn't agree but Darcy could tell she was pleased when the little brackets at her mouth deepened. Don't ever tell her the Black Widow doesn't have a tell!

"Or, you can get both." Tasha shrugged. "Tony will not mind." And if he did, Darcy would never hear of it. "Get both. Wear the red tonight. If it's that bad you can fake spilling champagne, and change."

"I'm not looking a gift compromise in the mouth. Do you really think he won't mind?" Tasha had hidden the price tags from her but she could only imagine the ridiculous number, if the fancy pants "stylists" were any indication. Darcy's wild hair and "I won't be adulting today" tee shirt didn't really belong. 

"He won't" Tasha assured her with an indulgent smile. "Now, on to shoes."

Hell, Darcy was in Hell. 

Tasha put her in stilettos, probably for shits and giggles. They quickly moved on to the kitten heels. One million pairs later left Darcy nearly in tears and the clerk satisfied with the extra tip Tasha left. 

"Please, never again! I will never ever do that again! Flip flops or bust!!!!!"

"What about your Doc's."

"I will sorely miss them, my toes will not." Darcy was shaking her curls in the sunlight. It was high noon and they were headed for sushi. 

"I don't know why you are complaining, you got what you wanted." 

"Every girl needs a pair of Dorothy's ruby Slippers."

"In the movie there was a heel."

"In the book they were silver."

"Fine. The boys will like them anyway." Tasha teased. "Roger's has a bit of a size kink thing going."

"I don't even want to know what that means." Darcy's blush was fire engine red. She did too know what that meant and now all she could think about was how much taller and broader he was than her. Damn it, Tasha.

Tasha steered Darcy away from a group of teenage boys. They had that pack mentality, wolves circling prey. Untouchable in a crowd. Anonymous with numbers. She was only half listening to Darcy's rant on the Free Toe Revolution, trademark pending, as amusing as it was. 

"Looking good red!"

"Even the Duff is cute, why don't you bring her with and we'll find some place nice and quiet to party."

"Damn fine ass on that one."

"Look at the knockers on the Duff."

"Motorboat the fuck outta both of 'em."

Natasha was going to let it go. She truly believed she was going to let it go. There was no need for violence. It was just words, no real harm done. She had enough negative balance, hurting these boys, children really, to teach them a lesson, wasn't going to help any. Then one of them tried to touch Darcy. 

Like a proud Mama, Natasha beamed when the thug dropped like stone, shaking with the electric current running through his body. Of the five, one ran off, the other three turned to the Black Widow and nearly simultaneously wet themselves when she smiled. She didn't break the third boy's trachea but he would have trouble swallowing for the next few weeks. Her finger tips were swift and punishing. The fourth and fifth converged on Darcy, who had found a metal pipe. She got one good hit in before she was disarmed. Natasha made a mental note to go over weapons handling and retention next Monday. 

There was a battle cry to her right. Finally her fowl of a partner shows up from his roof top surveillance. Natasha trusted him to take out one while she tried to suffocate the other one with her thighs. 

Clint, the show off was doing acrobatic flips and kicks to toy with the teenager. This boy was not backing off though. He had that look. The dull dark stare of someone who cares little for the well being of others. Natasha had come across many of his ilk. Some she'd taken out with no regrets, other's she'd wished she'd gotten to sooner. Clint stopped showboating when he failed to scare the kid off. He did a complicated move and the thug was on his knees and zip tied. 

The police were on their way. An entire crowd of people had their phones out, recording the Avenger's and their particular brand of hometown justice. Natasha tried to shield Darcy from view with her own body. She also had to use every restraint not to punch the jackass who laid a shiner on her friend's face. 

"Tasha, stop hovering, I'm fine." Darcy didn't sound fine. Her voice was thin and reedy with adrenaline. The hands clutching their purchases shook. 

"You should sit. You look like you're gonna puke." Was Clint's helpful two cents. "Put this in your mouth." He handed her a crumpled piece of candy. "For the sugar."

"I am not in shock, nor am I a child." Anger was good. Natasha approved of anger. Letting fear paralyze action was how you got dead. "Where did you come from anyway?"

Clint was not a bashful person, but he did duck his head away from her suspicious blue eyes. 

"I asked him to come. For back up." Natasha claimed. 

"To go dress shopping." Darcy said, deadpan.

"You question my judgement?" she waved her hand imperiously over their fallen foes. 

"Fine, you clearly have sound judgement." Darcy snarked. Then her lip trembled. "I want a hug."

"L'vitsa, you don't have to ask." Cuddling Darcy was one of Natasha's favorite past times. It ranked right up there with taking Tony down a peg and smashing jackass baby agents into the sparing mats. "What is a Duff."

The look Darcy gave her was completely flabbergasted. But she laughed. "You're ridiculous." The day was warm and they were both a little sticky from the skirmish. Clint stood over the thugs while they waited for the NYPD. 

Natasha wasn't happy when the media showed up. Then, when the cops showed, no one was happy. 

"You can't arrest me! These men tried to accost us!"

"I saw the whole thing, the boy tried to grab her first." A short, elderly woman told the officer. Several other bystanders chimed in. Apparently the hoodlums were terrorizing the neighborhood. 

"I understand that ma'am. Tasers are illegal in New York."

"That's dumb. That seems real dumb. How the hell am I suppose to protect myself?"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this Ms. Lewis. Put your hands behind your back."

"I don't think that's the action you want to take." The voice was deceptively warm. The woman, tall and willowy, strawberry blonde ponytail snaking over her shoulder. The freckles on her face, misleading to the power at her finger tips. "Take this, it's for you."

The officer looked dubiously at the cell phone handed to him. He listened to the voice on the other end with blank yet respectful attentiveness. "Of course, Sir, I understand." The officer handed the phone back to Pepper Potts. "I still need to confiscate the Taser."

"Perfectly understandable." Ms. Potts coolly stated. She held a hand out to Darcy. "Don't make faces darling. I'm sure, as we speak, someone, somewhere is making you a new and better one." 

If the officer heard, he pretended like he didn't. Natasha still kept her eye on him. She made note of his name and badge number. Very soon statements were taken, and the thugs were loaded up. Pepper offered the two other ladies and Clint a ride to the restaurant, Happy grinning at the whole scene, remembering fondly Tony's previous life. 

"Be prepared." Pepper warned Darcy. "I promised I would take care of the situation, if they would stay out of it. I could not get them to promise to not meet us for lunch. They are both... on edge."

"Who's on edge?" Darcy asked. 

"You poor oblivious girl" Clint patted her on the arm. Natasha smacked his hand and continued to cuddle her little lioness, before those stupid soldier boys took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google L'vitsa is Lioness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avenger's eat sushi and get ready to party. Tony and Darcy exchange words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a soft spot in my heart for Tony a mile wide, so when his presence was requested, I was like Hells Yas!

 

Yasuda's was nearly empty. Strange for one in the afternoon. Pepper walked in the chilly interior like she owned the place and Darcy wondered if maybe Tony did. A silent partner. They certainly ate there enough. Or had it delivered to the Tower. Darcy was pretty sure the swanky minimalist tourist attraction did not actually deliver. Pepper headed to a table near the back, where it was quiet, away from the Sushi bar.

Steve and Bucky were already seated. Both had their arms crossed, Bucky's arm glinting. He had left his electronic veil at home. He must have been in a hurry. Darcy had never known him to leave the Tower without it unless it was for an Avenger Emergency, and even then he wore his beat up leather jacket over his tac-vest. Darcy smiled at him tentatively. His expression was completely blank, like those first few months. He must be feeling exposed.

Bucky did not smile back.

Only a little concerned, Darcy looked to Steve. He wasn't any better. His scowl was fierce. The worst she'd ever seen. Admittedly, he was a pretty congenial guy. His worst was somewhere around Tasha's best. She didn't like his frown either way. Especially since it was directed at her.

Manners had Steve standing by the time the group reached their impromptu banquet table. Bucky did not stand, even after Steve kicked his shin. His glare was some form of "not now" and "retribution later."

"Get up, Jerk! She'll think you're mad at her." Steve spoke under his breath. Super Soldier hearing, in Darcy speak, was totally a thing. Bucky hesitated, overcome with the desire to wrap their girl up in silk and lock her in the Tower. Natalia's quirked eyebrow challenged him to get a rein on his impulses.

Bucky had not looked at Darcy, not truly, until Steve gasp out loud like a fainting lady. Her cheek was swollen and discolored. Bucky stood quickly, catching his chair before it toppled over, and went to her. He lifting her face to the light. She tried to jerk her face out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her.

"You should see the other guy." She quipped. Then grimaced.

"You're ok." He told her, demanded really. She batted his hands away, upset with his autocracy and turned away, only to run into the brick wall of Stevie's chest. He had run to the kitchens for a towel with ice. He tried to apply it to her face. She wouldn't let him. Amused with his awkward companion, Bucky laughed then steered Darcy to the table. He could feel the trembling crash of adrenaline taking over her body. "No one would judge you if you put your head between your legs."

Darcy pierced him with those blue, blue eyes. "You and Clint should hang out." He didn't know what that meant.

At the table, Natalia had snagged the chair next to Darcy, leaving Stevie with the chair on the opposite side of the table. Bucky wasn't paying attention to the others. Stevie looked like he was ready to jump the table at the slightest provocation. He kept making abortive movements to reach for Darcy. She didn't seem to notice. Natalia scoot her chair closer to the girl, multiple times.

The food came. A giant platter, a variety of sushi rolls with all the garnishes. Bucky would've preferred a nice rare steak. And a potato. He knew Stevie felt the same way. Darcy seemed happy with the fare. She hummed to herself and didn't even bother with a plate. She plucked what she wanted or could reach, dexterous with the absurd clacking chopsticks. Steve, when he saw her eying a piece she couldn't reach, happily served it to her. She thanked him politely, blushing.

He blushed back at her. Jeez-Zeus there were two of them.

Not that he minded. He wanted to know exactly how far down that blush went. On both of them.

Before that thought could grow, there was a commotion in the front of the restaurant. Bucky reached for Darcy's arm, fingers wrapping around delicate wrist bones. She had her mouth open to question him but she was too distracted by Stevie vaulting the table to shield her with his patriotic body. Show off.

No one else seemed concerned. Ms. Potts looked like a fish after Stevie's little display and Natalia continued to look amused. Clint was still eating, ignoring them all. Bucky relaxed a fraction and gave Darcy her arm back. She had her head bent forward and her hair obscured her face. Her hands were gripped on the edge of the chair, knuckles white.

"Where is the little hoodlum? Causing mayhem in the streets of New York with would-be assistants! The outrage!"

Oh goodie, Stark had arrived. He brought two people with him, Bruce and a petite Asian woman. She had a medical bag clutched in her hands. Bucky suspected she was Dr. Cho, visiting for the shindig. Stark, audaciously pushed Stevie to the side and laid his hand on Darcy's shoulder. She tilted her head back to look at him.  
"Look who's chasing trouble now." His grin was too sharp to be friendly. His teeth on full display beneath the goatee. It took a full moment for Bucky to recognize this as Stark displaying anger and concern. Bucky took a closer look at the older man. Tie askew, ruffled hair like he had run his hands through it repeatedly, capable hands not quite steady. He looked like an entirely different person.

Darcy had that effect on people.

"You are not allowed to run around with this riff raff anymore if this is the result." Stark declared.

"Mountain and molehills, Tony." Darcy argued, huffing at him and looking back down. He wasn't going to take that particular form of dismissal because he grabbed her chair and turned it around, metal scrapping concrete. It was a loud and obnoxious sound. Stark gave no fucks.

"Dr. Cho is going to look you over to make sure nothing's broken." Stark pointed at her face, to the left, where her cheek was swollen.

"It's one bruise!" Darcy protested. She was red faced again but this time with anger.

"You were in a street fight with a gang! You might be in shock!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Darcy threw her hands up in the air, completely exasperated.

"Welcome to my world." Ms. Potts intoned. Natalia threw a smirk her way.

"Am I exaggerating that you were both outnumbered?" Stark was suddenly very, very serious. "And being verbally assaulted."

"How do you even know about that?" Darcy deflected.

"He watched the CCTV cameras on the way over. He's been practicing his lip reading. Thanks Clint." Bruce supplied. Clint lifted a middle fingered salute. Bucky wondered if anyone else caught the iridescent glint in Bruce's eye. He might be mild mannered in this form but he was avidly watching their little scene play out. "He was impressed with the quick draw." Bruce added completely unperturbed by the hateful looks Stark was throwing his way.

"She did good." Natalia said fondly.

"Don't give all my secrets away, Brucie. And you!" Stark turned on the red head. "How did even let her get into that situation. You of all people..." He trailed off and swallowed when three pair of female eyes glared at him.

"Let me?" Darcy asked softly, "Let me? Like I'm some child? Like I can't take care of myself?"

"Tony, I think you should sit down. Relax. Have some Sake." Ms. Potts was saying, but she was saying it like "do this or I will make you do this." Bucky was impressed with her style.

Natalia said nothing. She sat perfectly still, half turned in her seat with an arm draped over the back of the chrome colored chair. If she had a tail it would twitch, like a cat about to pounce. Bucky was nostalgic to see her in action.

"She didn't let me do anything, Tony." Darcy continued, starting softly then gaining momentum. She was absolutely glorious. "And do you know why? Because I'm a grown ass woman. I don't need a babysitter to go dress shopping in the middle of the goddamn day! And you don't get to go around accusing people of dropping the ball! Tasha could've taken those guys single handedly! I got in the way."

"Untrue L'vitsa. You did good." Natalia said to the now standing Darcy. "But we will be meeting on Monday, you need to learn to hold on to your weapon."

"Score." Clint said. Bucky agreed. It was always amusing to watch Natalia teach weapons handling.

Stark did not have a rebuttal. He looked extremely frustrated. Darcy wouldn't look at him. She was still panting with anger. The whole room was tense. Except for Clint, who was still stuffing his face, and Bruce, who had joined him. Dr. Cho looked incredibly uncomfortable until Ms. Potts asked the woman to sit next to her.  
The silence was interrupted by Stevie. He was standing next to Darcy. He took one of her little hands into his big paw. Jeez-Zeus, how had he never noticed how petite she was. Bucky frowned, concerned with her fragile state.

"Tony's right. You could be hurt and not realize it, Sweetpea. Just let the Doc take a look at ya."

"Steven." Darcy said very clearly. "I'm fine. Tasha protected me. Which Tony would have seen if he hadn't been freaking out. I will admit to being a little shaken up. But... I. Am. Fine." She was still not looking at Stark. "Trust me."

The muscle in Stevie's jaw was working overtime. Bucky was pretty sure he relented just to keep her from getting worked up again. She was looking at the big oaf with soft eyes and a gentle smile. The Darcy Effect in Technicolor. Stevie was a sucker for it. He turned and walked back to his chair. Natalia was watching him with a pitying expression. She turned to Bucky and smirked. Darcy also sat back down, between them. She yawned and laid her head down on the table. If Sarah Rogers or his own mother had seen the table manners on this girl... they would love her anyway.

Bucky puffed up with pride when she got uncomfortable bent over the table and leaned into his side, her head on his shoulder. It was his turn to smirk at Natalia.  
He caught the fork before it pierced his eyeball barely jostling Darcy.

 

 

******

 

 

"My hair is too big." Darcy whined.

"Your hair is beautiful. Quit acting like a baby." Jane admonished. She was being cold hearted and mean with the comb, piling Darcy's curls atop her head in some retro 80's style. Tasha watched in silence, she was polishing a fancy mini dagger. She was also being mean, not letting Darcy play with it. Helen was watching the trio with wide brown eyes.

"Thank you, Helen. Whatever you did to take the swelling away, worked amazeballs." Darcy said to the woman. Helen Cho was actually a pretty awesome and gifted scientist. Darcy was just glad she didn't hold any judgement for the outburst at Yasuda's

She had laughed with perfect white teeth. "This is not my first encounter with Tony."

"He means well." Darcy had said, eyes on the floor. "He just has no idea how to show it and I have a bit of a temper."

"Honestly, I was cheering you on. Men. Sheesh." She shook her head like that said it all.

"Word." Darcy threw up her fist for a bump. Dr. Cho blinked at her like she had lost her mind. Darcy rolled her eyes and grabbed the other woman's wrist, made her make a fist and them bumped them together. She made the sound of an explosion and wiggled her fingers. Helen laughed and walked away shaking her head. "Easy Jane, are you trying to scalp me?" Darcy yelled. Jane was still very mad at being left out of the loop. Darcy had no sympathy. If Janey had gone to bed at a decent hour the night before instead of sneaking out on Thor, she wouldn't have slept through the whole thing. Darcy was kind of glad she did though because if Jane had been awake, then she would have been there and that's just a big fat no in Darcy's book. Jane would not have backed down at all and was much more breakable in Darcy's opinion. Darcy said none of this out loud, understanding perfectly well her closet hypocrisy. Unfortunately, she had to put up with a very unhappy astrophysicist.   
Eventually Tasha took pity on her and push Jane into one of the plush chairs with a glass of champagne. Darcy made a mental note to keep track of her intake. An unhappy Jane was a drinky Jane and a drinky Jane got drunky quick. She could also be very, very loud. And handsy.

Darcy's hair ended up rolled to one side and pinned in place, leaving her neck partially exposed. The curls were tamed and laid long down her chest. It was simple and pleasant and vaguely old fashioned. Darcy liked it.

Darcy did not like the payment for the hairstyle. The dress was still as tight as skin. Still as red as a sin. Her boobs were exposed more than she liked and her belly could be seen. "Breathe l'vitsa. I promise what I see and what you see are two different things. Trust me."

"I do Tasha." She was still pouting though, at least until after the first drink. And she was going to deck the first person who called her fat. Darcy had curves. Women were suppose to have curves. Right? Right. Okay. She could do this. She had fancy hair and a fancy dress and sparkling red shoes. And two Soldiers of the Super serum variety, who had promised to dance with her. 

Time to put her game face on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning. 
> 
> This story has one more chapter before it turns super smutty. Like hardcore erotica smutty with no shame. You have been warned. If you do not like to read this type of drivel, read the next chapter and then abort. Have a fantastic evening!


	6. Sorry folks

On hiatus!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment! Fuel for my addiction!


End file.
